Galaxy Gates
Galaxy gates are special portals leading to special maps containing multiple waves of NPCs. There are several types of galaxy gate. Before you can enter a galaxy gate, you must build it. When you complete all the waves through the gate, you earn a reward, but if you lose all 3 lives in the Gate it must be reassembled and started again. Types of galaxy gate Normal Gates There are four normal gates which can be assembled: * Alpha * Beta * Gamma * Delta. Special Gates Special Gates, or Birthday Gates, are received only by logging on during commemorative events; they are more similar to the Delta gate than the Alpha, Beta and Gamma. * 999 day Gate * Y4 Gate Building galaxy gates Galaxy gates are built from multiple parts. Parts can only be obtained from the Galaxy Gate Generator. When you get a part of a galaxy gate, it appears in the picture next to the generator. The normal types of galaxy gate require different numbers of parts: * Alpha: 34 parts. * Beta: 48 parts. * Gamma: 82 parts. * Delta: 128 parts.(the only gate in the game thats waves are diffrent than A, B, or Y gate. Once you have completed the NPC waves behind the gate, it is destroyed, and you must rebuild the gate to use it again. Preparing for a jump Once you have collected all of a gate's parts, you can click the "Prepare jump" button, and the portal appears on your X-1 map. Alpha gate The Alpha gate is the easiest normal galaxy gate. NPCs within have standard strength and cargo. NPC waves #40 Streuner #40 Lordakia #40 Mordon #80 Saimon #20 Devolarium #80 Kristallin #20 Sibelon #80 Sibelonit #16 Kristallons #YOUR ALL LOSERS HAHAHAHA Rewards *20,000 X4 elite ammo *20,000 Uridium *4,000,000 EP *100,000 Honor *2 Log Disks *2 Repair Credits Beta Gate The Beta gate is the second normal galaxy gate. NPCs within have double strength and cargo. Rewards * 40,000 UCB-100 * 40,000 Uridium * 8,000,000 EP * 200,000 honor * 4 repair credits * 4 log-disks Gamma Gate The Gamma gate is the third Galaxy Gate; all NPCs within contain 3 times the cargo and have thrice the strength of normal NPCs. Rewards *60,000 UCB-100 *60,000 Uridium *12,000,000 EP *300,000 Honor *6 repair credits *6 log-disks Delta Gate using insta-shield in the delta gate.]] The Delta gate is the last and hardest standard Galaxy Gate. NPC waves #5 Lordakia (x2) 10 Mordon (x2) 15 Saimon (x2) #12 Streuner (x2) 1 StreuneR (x4 + ISH) #5 Mordon (x2) 10 Saimon (x2) 15 Kristallin (x2) #12 Lordakia (x4) 1 Lordakium (x2 + ISH) #10 Boss Lordakia (x1) 6 Boss Saimon (x1) 8 Boss Mordon (x1) #15 Sibelonit (x3), 1 Sibelon (x3 + ISH) #5 Sibelonit (x2) 10 Kristallin (x3) 5 Boss StreuneR #10 Kristallin (x3) 1 Kristallon (x2 + ISH) #15 Protegit (x2) 3 Boss Lordakium (x1 + ISH) #3 SaNeJiEwZ (x1) NPC strength NPC strength varies in the delta gate, and is indicated in the wave list: * x1 means normal strength. * x2 means double normal strength. * x3 means three times normal strength * x4 means four times normal strength. * ISH means that the NPC uses an insta-shield, rendering it invincible, until the smaller NPCs protecting it are dead. Rewards *45,000 UCB-100 *45,000 Uridium *9,000,000 EP *225,000 honor *8 log-disks Category:Delta Gate Category:Canidate for a page lock